Haunting Memories
by ChaoticSoul2014
Summary: After losing his village to an unknown evil, the last survivor seeks revenge against the man who began the assault, along the way, meeting new friends and allies on this journey. EDIT 1 (7/21/16): Changed the text towards the end of Chapter 9, as the dialogue felt practically identical to Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

I was too young to see all of my friends &amp; family's death. The pain, the destruction, the blood… oh, god the blood.

It was June 18, 2003. I'm only 5 years old, having some fun with some of my friends. All was well in a day in Kazawage Village. The children playing with their friends, teenagers with their education, and the parents loving, caring, or even protecting the village. That was my dad at the time. He was a guard for the villages entrance, just waiting for someone or something to attack the village, and whenever something would come up, he would take care of it. There was nothing he couldn't defeat.

June 25, 2003.

It was just a normal day to end the day of school with, but beginning a three day weekend.

"Thank goodness." I thought.

I walked home where I was as usual, greeted from my mother. But today, she had some sort of a worried look on her face.

"Hi, Mom." I greeted.

"Um, son… we…" She started.

"We need to talk."

She led me to the living room to talk. Confused, I followed along and sat on the seat of the couch next to her. I expected to hear about something that wouldn't really bother me as much, but this… this was different.

My father was labeled missing.

"He has been missing for a week now."

"A whole week? When do you know he'll be back?" I asked.

"Hard to know sweetie. The militia said it may take at least another 2 weeks or so for him to come back.

I got off the couch and went up to my room, and slumped my face in the pillow. I never wanted to come back out of my room.

But only hours later, my life changed forever.

Boom…

I opened my eyes to see what that sound was.

Boom.

I put my ear towards the window.

BOOM!

The sound knocked me back, and scared me out of my bed. I kept hearing more explosions to finally realize what was happening. The village was being attacked.

"SWEETIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I didn't want to come down, but I did anyway. I went up to my mother's arms as she picked me up.

We're getting out of here. I know a city close-"

BOOM!

An explosion hit us. I flew up in the air and landed down on my stomach. My vision was blurred, my ears were muffled, and pain flowed my entire body.

"…tie… et… ty."

I heard a voice.

"Swee… ge… ity."

The voice got clearer.

"Sweetie… get to… the city."

It was my mother. She wanted me to get to safe territory, and the city was the only place she knew. So I rand and instantly felt a sharp pain on my left side. Apparently, something cut deep into my side and caused major bleeding. I got to the woods which led to the city. When I got there, I realized that I was lost. My side was burning in bale and major bleeding. Because of this, I dropped to the ground and looked up into the sky. But then heard a scream.

Bang!

I knew exactly who that was given to. Everyone else was dead from all of the explosions.

My mother had just been murdered.

Tears flowed into my eyes, as I looked into the night sky.

"I'm dead." I said aloud.

I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I was out for hours, but it felt like an eternity. I woke up with the sharp pain when I passed out, put the pain had deminished slightly. I got up from the ground when I realized that I had bandages on.

"Who... Who put these on?" I asked myself out loud. Whoever put the bandages on, I owe my life to.

I walked around the forest I passed out at blindly for minutes before I found tall structures in the distance.

It was the city.

I quickly walked towards the city and realized how populated and large the city really was.

"Oh, boy." I said.

I wandered into the city and kept running into the people who kept giving me angry glares. I was scared since I was all alone and walking through a city where anyone could take me and possibly even kill me. I kept walking along untill I was found by a couple more kids. One a boy green chameleon, the other a girl bright yellow cat. They came towards me.

"Hey, you." The boy chameleon said.

I moved back a little just in case they were gonna attack.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you." The girl cat said to me.

This seemed to calm me down since these kids seemed harmless.

"O- ok." I replied.

The chameleon gave me a gesture to follow them. I followed as they led me towards a pile of cardboard boxes built like a fortress. Though it was a very creative idea, it reminded me too much of Kazawage Village. They led me inside the cardboard fortress, and when I got inside, it was larger than it looked outside.

"Did you build this by yourselves?" I asked.

"Yeah. Took us 3 months to complete." The chameleon told me.

"Wow..." I said.

It truly was a great sight to see.

"Oh, yeah we never introduced ourselves. I'm Camo, and that's... well, we call her Bright." The chameleon told me.

"Now who are you?" He asked.

This caught me off guard. Since...

"Well, I- I don't have a name." I admitted.

This caught them off guard since I didn't have a name.

"Well, then we'll have to make a name for you. Uha, no, Freet, no..."

Camo thought of names for a whole minute untill Bright came up with...

"How about Soul...?" Bright said quietly.

Camo looked over to where Bright was.

"What name did you come up with?" Camo asked.

"Soul." Bright answered.

Camo quickly came back to where I was.

"How's Soul?" He asked me.

"Well, if I'm gonna need a name, I guess that works."

"Perfect. From this day forward, you will be forever named as Soul."

I was happy with that name. It was something I could remember very easily.

The night came and so were my nightmares. I kept dreaming about my village, all burnt up and demolished at the hands of... well, whoever. I wandered into the village where I was picked up by a large man. He had a large sword in his hand. He swung it towards my neck.

"GAHH!" I woke up screaming.

I didn't want to think about that day, but that was my home village, that was destroyed, it was hard not to think of it. Then Bright came into the room.

"Soul, are- are you okay...?" She quietly asked me.

"Y- yeah... I'll be fine..." I replied quietly.

"No, you won't..., there's something bothering you. Is there...?" She asked.

I looked up slowly and sighed.

"Have you heard of Kazawage Village?" I asked Bright.

"Y- yeah... me and Camo visited a month ago. Why do you ask?"

Because that was my home village, and... and..." I couldn't speak those words.

"And what?" Bright asked.

I inhaled a deep breath.

"It was destroyed. Everyone was murdered except for me." I answered.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry..." Bright said to me.

After I told her what had happened, my eyes started tearing up. I felt like I was gonna cry. Apperantly, Bright noticed this.

"Are- are you okay?" She asked.

"Just please," I started. "Leave me alone for the night..."

I didn't want to talk for the rest of the night. I wanted to be alone tearing up like a crybaby.

"O-okay... See you in the morning." Bright said to me.

"You too..." I replied.

She left the room and shut the door. I flopped back down onto the bed. I just wanted to be alone forever.

But I'll live on. I'll live my life to it's fullest... for my village.

For my family.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been living with Camo and Bright for over 10 years at this point. A lot has changed around the city. New buildings and companies, new faces arriving and old faces leaving. A lot has changed.

I've gotten over my village being destroyed, though I don't like talking about it, as it always makes me think of that fateful day.

I've been going to school for years now. I was in High School now. I've learned that going to school at this time was a big mistake, because I barely have anyone to help me, mainly cause literaly no one wants to help me with work, with the exception of Camo, Bright, and a few others. I figured since I was one of the new ones and I didn't know many people around here, but one day I saw two people giggling and pointing at me, a wolf and a bat. I turned away, trying to ignore them.

"Hey, kid. What's it like to have no family left?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

I had a shocked expression on my face. How did he know that my family was gone?

"I bet it feels really bad. Having no one to care of you. Seems like those two other guys you hang out with would be the only two who actually care about you. Face it, you're worthless and have no purpose to exist after Kazewage Village was destroyed. Maybe you should-"

WHACK!

I knocked him out with one swing of my fist, never wishing to hear his voice again.

The bat stepped back and ran away from me, as I saw the wolf laying of the ground motionless and breathing.

"Soul! What are you doing?!"

I turned my head to see Bright running towards me.

I looked back down to the ground. I didn't mean to knock that guy out, but my anger was just overwhelming me, making me punch that guy without a second thought.

"I-I..."

Words could never explain why I did it. I didn't know why. It just happened.

I turned around and walked away from the whole incident and walked toward the house that we bought when we were in our first year in High School.

I went straight to my bedroom, shut the door and just layed there in my bed, hoping that no one would try to come in.

I just wanted to be alone.

An hour went by as I just layed down on my bed, untill someone knocked on my door.

I had calmed down during the hour, though I still didn't want to come out of my room.

I got up off my bed and headed towards the door. It was probably police here to arrest me for assaulting the wolf.

I wraped my hands around the doorknob, twisted it and slowly opened the door. To my relief it wasn't police or anyone else, but it was Bright.

"Hey, Soul." Bright greeted me with a quiet voice.

Bright had still been shy ever since I met her all those years ago, but she has been able to meet some new people since then.

"Oh, hey there Bright." I replied back.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

Ususally when I'm in my room alone, I don't want anyone to come in. But since she was there to witness the whole scene, I figured why not.

"Sure." I answered.

I opened the door more to alow her to enter into my room. It was nothing really too special, just basic white walls, a window, T.V., closet, an alarm clock, and of course the bed. I had planned to put more stuff in my room like posters, but that would have to wait untill I graduated and got a job.

Bright and I sat down on my bed.

"So, what happened there?" Bright asked me.

I looked down at the floor, sighed, and told her what had happened.

"O- Oh my..." Bright replied after I told her.

"Who does that guy think he is? Does he even think about my pain &amp; loss?! Thinking about him chuckling just makes me wanna-"

I stopped talking and clenched my fist and let out a loud sigh. I just couldn't think about making fun of someone after they had lost their entire village.

"I get it Soul. Losing a village and dealing with it is hard, and it takes time to accept, but some people like to joke about it." Bright said.

"I don't care whether they're joking about it or not. I hate it when people talk about my lost family and village like that." I replied while staring down at the floor.

Silence drew across the room, as we didn't say anything after that. By now, Bright had a hand onto my back trying to calm me down. It helped, but not that much.

"You want me to leave?" Bright asked.

"You can stay if you want." I replied.

She stayed for about a half hour, then got up and left my room and shut the door. She knew I wanted to be alone, and that's what I wanted to be.

Alone.

I hadnt heard from that wolf since that day, I guess he learned his lesson to not make fun of me and my village.

I was at school during lunch, I sat next to Camo and he started talking about what happened when I punched that wolf.

"You were enraged were ya?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I mean I get why you were so mad, if my village was destroyed and people were making fun of it, I'd be punching people too."

I couldn't help but get a little chuckle out of that.

"But dude, don't let that be the only thing in your head, think of other stuff to look for." Camo said to me.

He was right. I couldn't let the thought of those people making fun of my village get into my head. I had to think of what was to come.

"You're right Camo. I will." I replied.

Camo smiled.

I had began to think of my future in this world, whether I truly am meant to exist, and I realized that there are bigger worries than deciding your own existance. A village being destroyed, and living on your own is a challenge to our lives if it ever occured. One could never be able to know where to go if they were alone with no help, but with that help, you live like everyone else should live, happily and freely.

I realized that I am meant to exist.

For all that mean the most to me.

My village, my family, and my friends...


	4. Chapter 4

I figured that I am meant to exist, but I also knew that I had a personal goal as well. To get revenge on the man who destroyed Kazawage Village all those years ago. But I wouldn't have been able to do so if I hadn't met possibly the most important people in my life.

I was walking down the streets when I saw a silhouette of what seemed to be an assassin of sorts. I looked away and tried to keep eye contact off of it., but then I began to hear gusts of wind behind me. I looked behind me to see what was up.

Nothing.

I shook it off believing nothing had happened and continued to walk ahead.

I turned around and the person had come around and tackled me to the ground.

When we hit the ground, I could identify the person being a male. I'm gonna be honest and say I thought it was the guy who destroyed my village, although I thought if it was, he would've made his presence more obvious.

I looked up to see a smaller figure. A male Hawk to be exact. I couldn't see or hear very well, but I could swear I heard him say "He doesn't need you..."

The Hawk rose his Kunai, preparing to strike. By this point I'm freaking out trying to escape, but inside, I know this is it, I'm dead. I closed my eyes, preparing for the end.

Well, I thought this anyway.

Suddenly, I felt the Hawks body forcefully get pushed off, I opened my eyes and saw the Hawk crawling away, not in fear, but to retreat. He ran off into the woods, where he seemed to have disappeared.

I shook my head to clear up my vision. Once it cleared, I looked up to see a female purple Hedgehog holding a red dagger up, possibly ready to attack in case the Hawk tried to pull off a suprise attack on us, but he never came back.

As soon as she felt the Hawk was gone, the Hedgehog lowered her dagger and put it back in her holster.

"Hey," she started. "you okay?"

I am still in shock at this point, but I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.

"Y-yeah, I guess." I reply.

"Good." She says back to me.

She reaches her hand down to help me up. Cautiously, I reach out to take her hand as she pulled me up from the ground.

"Now, listen," she starts. "don't think I helped you because I like you or something. My friend's master said that you may be useful to him to help with personal tasks."

"I appreciate your help," I started. "but I can't come along with you if that's what you're asking. I have my own aganda that I gotta take care of on my own."

"Listen here buddy," She replies back very snarkily like. "Pet's master says that he knows you have your own goals in mind, but also says you will be killed if you go without a way to defend yourself."

"I don't need any help from any of you, especially if a friend of yours is named "Pet". Are they like your pet or something?"

Next thing I know, she slapped me across my face. It hurt, but at least she didn't have any desire to kill me.

"First of all man, her name is Petential, and second, her master even said that you will come even if I have to drag you."

This caught me off guard If I'm gonna get hurt, I may as well be hurt in a battle against some random dude, than by a girl taking orders from someone elses master.

But I dedcided to go through with it.

"Fine... I'l come along." I answered back.

"Good. Now come on." She says back to me.

I follow along, sort of regreting my decision, but if this master is gonna help me, than I may as well take full advantage of this as well as I can.

Soon, we made it to a house, and walked up to the front door.

"Now, you listen here," she starts. "odds are Pet is gonna want you to treat her master with the most respect. So don't make any smart-alec remarks. Got it?"

I had no intentions to disrespect this persons master, so I responded.

"Alright." I said.

"Good," she said. "now let's go inside."

We went into the house and inside we met a female... a Hedgehog? A Wolf? Both? She looked like a combination of a Hedgehog and a Wolf.

"Hey, Vi." She said.

"Hey, Pet." The purple Hedgehog replies.

After they greet each other, the light blue Hedgewolf turns towards me.

"Master would wish to speak to you." she says to me.

"Uh, may I ask why your master wants to speak to me?" I ask back.

"Master said that he wishes to only speak to you for a request that he wishes you to do." She replies back.

I sigh. "Alright." I answer.

"Follow me." She says.

She leads me towards a door that led to her master and gestured me to enter. When I cautiously walked into the door, she closed it, probably indicating me that I have to meet the master.

I walked deeper into the room getting closer towards a dim light. When I came towards a set of steps, I stopped.

"Greetings..." He said to me in a quiet voice.

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't get a good look at him. The lighting was being lit in a way that the only thing I could see was a silhouette of the master.

"Uh... H-Hello..." I replied in a nervous voice.

"No need to be nervous," he said. "you are safe here."

His quiet, yet gentle voice, was enough to have me calm down.

"As you already know, I would ask you if you could help me with personal tasks." He said.

"Well, what kind of tasks do you ask for?" I asked.

"These are dangerous tasks that you will conquer unless you are prepared for battle if you must defend yourself." The master replies.

"Wait, I have to FIGHT?! There's no way that I could-" I started to say.

"Now, I understand you are disturbed by the thought, and I understand that you have never been in a battle your whole life, but if I remember, you did escape from an attack in your very early years, have you?"

Suddenly, flashes of Kazawage Village appeared. I didn't want to think of it, but I nodded.

"Well, you do have a goal of your own, but if not prepared, death will come swiftly." The master said. "However, if you decide to stay here with Violet and Petential, they can help you with battle, as well as I will give you a special ability you can use to defend yourself."

"Wait," I started. "Petential? Violet? Who are-"

"Why, they are the people you just met. Violet saved you from the assassin, and Petential is my apprentice."

I was thinking. Do I really want to be trained by these two girls? Then I thought of the masters promise, he can help me with my goal.

I made my desicion.

"OK, I'll stay here."

"Great. I'll let Petential and Violet be informed about this as soon as possible." The master said.

Suddenly, a thought appeared. How am I going to explain this to Camo and Bright? They would not be able to understand any of this.

I got a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Soul... are you sure about this?" Bright asked me.

I told them everything as I was packing up. I was going to stay with Violet and Petential and train with them so I can become stronger.

"Yeah... It's gonna be a rough road for me..." I replied.

"Soul, if your gonna go out and face the guy who destroyed Kazawage village by your own, how do you expect to beat him?" Camo asked.

I stopped packing to think. If this guy is as powerful as he was that day...

"I- I don't know..." I answered.

Damnit! Now how will I need to train? Do I go with pure power, or do I go with a more defensive type of style?

"Well, no lt that I know anything about combat or anything," Camo started. "but I would recommend a balanced training excercise." He said.

I turned to look at Camo.

"Well, if you don't know anything about fighting, why are you giving me some sort of advice?" I asked.

"Well, think this." Camo started. "Yeah, you don't get much power, but you'll have more stradegy and more options to face your enemy."

So I'll be faster and more defensive... I liked how he thought.

"Heh... Alright, I'll consider it." I said.

"Cool!" He said as we bumped fists.

I turned over to Bright, as she hadn't been saying anything since this whole conversation started. She had just been looking down at the floor the whole time.

"Hey, you OK?" I asked.

When I asked that, she snapped her head up and started blushing.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." She replied.

Her answer didn't really seem like she really was OK.

"You sure you're fine?" I asked.

Camo walked out of the room, probably to work on something else around the house.

Bright looked out of the door to see if anyone was looking, I assume. I looked out too, and no one was looking, but then who else would be here? We don't get visitors often.

"S-Soul..." She said quietly as she folded her hands together and blushed even more.

Bright had been the most shy these past couple if days around me, though I've known her for so long.

"Bright...?" I asked.

After I asked, I was greeted by a gentle hug, though she buried her face in my shoulder. I could feel her tears running down her face, and her quiet sobs were audible to my ears.

"B- Bright?" I asked aloud.

"S-Soul..." Bright said through her sobs. "Please... P-Please be careful..."

I wrapped my arms around Bright, hoping to comfort her.

"I will..." I replied.

But I can't just tell her that...

"I promise..."

I made my way back to Petential's house to begin my training with Violet.

"Alright, Soul," Violet started. "You have a goal in mind, and I'm not gonna have you tell me again, since I already know. Pet's master wants me to teach you the basics in combat, so," She looked back at me. "I will..."

Next thing I knew, Violet pulled out her dagger and pointed it at me. I flinched and began to back away.

"Woah! What're you doing pointing that at me?!" I asked.

"Oh, chill out..." Violet replied. "My dagger is under an effect right now. Even if I hit you, it won't hurt."

I lowered my hands.

"Oh, OK." I replied.

"Besides," Violet went on. "It's just fire... And evil... And painful death..." Violet gently punched my arm. "Suck it up man." She ended with.

"Oh, great" I thought. "That really brings my spirits straight on up!"

For the next couple of days, Violet thought me to attack my enemies with my bare hands, attacking a punching bag with all the strength I had, and finding weak points in the body, exposing them, and attacking them to make my target easier to take care of. She even made me do this with armor on the punching bag.

"Jeez, was the punching bag without the armor enough?" I thought.

Then she had me use a variety if weapons against wooden dummies. I kept swinging weapons around from oversized hammers, to rapiers, to weapons that I never thought could even exist. Then, I found the weapon that would work perfectly for me. A katana. I sliced the dummy up to ribbons without effort at crazy speeds.

"...Uh... Well..." I said. "I guess this will work for me..." I said awkwardly.

"Alright, Soul." Violet said. "I think you're good when it comes to attacking. I'd say you're ready for defense with Pet."

I expected myself to feel much more hyped than I did here. Now I felt pure determination rushing through my mind and body.

"So, Soul..." Pet walked up behind Violet revealing herself. "Are you ready for your lesson?"

It's like she suddenly became her own master as she said that. Quiet, yet gentle.

I didn't bother replying with words, as I nodded my head.

"Good... Now come with me, and we'll begin." She said.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking of Bright and Camo for whatever reason. I guess by the time nighttime came and everything calmed down, thoughts of those two just came rushing in. I had been gone from them for about three days, and I figured I may as well write a letter to them. Yeah, we don't even have a computer back at home.

I got a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write.

"Bright and Camo,

I wish I could've told you guys this in person, but I guess a written letter will have to do for now. Anyway, I miss you guys like crazy, and for whatever reason, I couldn't stop thinking of you guys tonight. Probably by the time this gets to you it'll be a bit easier for me to sleep knowing you guys are alright. Anyway, you guys should see what goes on here, I mean the training has been crazy so far with Violet, I swear I feel like I'm gonna collapse and pass out by the time we stop for lunch. Outside of training, it's been rather quiet here, which is OK by me since I prefer to be in peace rather than at a place where a racket is going on. Petential has been really kind to me, like Bright kind in a sense, and her master, well I can't really tell you about him since I've only seen him once so far, but once the training goes over to him, I'll probably write about him. Anyway, just wanted to write something to you guys as some sort of an update for me I guess. Write back soon, I wanna know what's going on!

See you guys then!

Soul."

I folded up the paper, put it in an envelope that Violet set up in a spare room in the house, sealed it up, wrote my address and put it in the mailbox for the night. I then got back in the house and went back in the spare room, and went to sleep with much more ease that before.


	6. Chapter 6

"Read my movements! Predict all of my moves!" Petential yelled as she attacked me.

Now we were working on my defense, countering my opponents attacks and dodging very powerful attacks, following with a powerful attack of my own.

I just wish Pet would hold back a bit...

"Faster, Soul! You gotta know your opponents attacks 2 seconds ahead!"

"2 seconds ahead? Jeez!" I thought to myself.

Slowly, I grew faster as I kept dodging, and countering Petential's attacks.

"Keep it up, Soul! Keep it up!" Pet yelled.

I continued to deflect Pet's attacks until I was able to find the opening within her attacks. I exploit it, and deliver a gentle blow to her side to tell her I've found an opening within my opponent. Petential halts her attacks, pulls her arms away from me.

"You've seemed to have adapted. Good work!" She compliments to me.

I feel like I'm ready for anything. I feel confident in my abilities, maybe too overconfident. I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

Suddenly, we hear quick footsteps coming towards us. I turn around to see a hedgehog running, with a terrified look on his face.

"Sir! Are you okay?!" Pet asks the hedgehog.

"Th- The city... It's..." The hedgehog wheezes out.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"A- a horde of armored people... they're... they're attacking the city..." the hedgehog replies.

"What?!" I ask in shock.

"They're destroying everything... The city sent they're defense system... but I don't know if they'll stop the attack."

Suddenly, we hear a muffled explosion... It's true what he's saying.

"Camo... Bright... NO!" I yell in my mind.

I grab my katana, and begin to run towards the city.

"Soul, no!" Petential calls to me, grabbing me to stop. "You'll be fighting a losing battle!"

I shake her off of me and continue to run to the city. Soon, I make it, and it seems like war out there. Innocents are running away while being chased by others in armor. I pull out my katana, and rush in the middle of this crisis, while gunshots from the defense system are blasting into my ear, and the large number of attackers enter my eyesight.

I swing my katana towards one knight, cutting his armor, but he is awaiting me as he strikes me with his shield, sending me a few feet back. The knight then points his sword at me, as I raise mine and prepare for battle.

For a moment we stare into each others eyes, but then he takes the first swing at me. I quickly leap to the side before he has a chance to even attempt to strike me with his sword.

"His attacks are so slow," I think to myself. "Maybe after another swing, I can take him down."

After he raises his sword once more, he charges at me and swings his sword again, with his strike so predictable, I leap towards the other side and quickly swing my sword towards an opening within his armor, cutting him through.

He falls over losing blood, but I had no time to celebrate, there had to be hundreds of these guys out there.

"I'll do what I can..." I think to myself.

"Are you done gloating...?" I heard someone say behind me.

I quickly turn around and raised my sword, staring into the eyes of a hawk with a cocky grin on his face, wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans and boots. He looked familiar.

"I gotta say, you sure learn quickly, man... Especially after last time your hedgehog friend saved you, whew, she sure is a quick one isn't she...?" He says.

"Wait, where do I know you from?" In ask while keeping eye contact.

"You don't remember? Heh, I guess that's because I never really introduced myself. You'll know me after I kill you like I tried to last time..." He says as he pulls out a kunai.

"Shit!" I thought. "I remember who this guy is!" It's the hawk who tried to kill me before.

Suddenly with no warning, he dashed towards me with incredible speed. With surprise, I swing my sword at his kunai, deflecting it away from me, as he immediately tries to stab me.

He leaped back, holding his kunai tight in his grasp, as I do with my sword. We keep a glare towards one another, anticipating another attack.

Suddenly, the hawk lunged towards me, swiped my katana off my hands...

And his kunai pierced the side of my body...

Everything in my body felt frozen as the hawk gave a devilish grin on my face.

"You are not ready for a fight..." he said. "The truth hurts... doesn't it...?" he finished with a chuckle.

The hawk then pulled the kunai out of my body as seering pain rushed through my body, and soon I was unable to even move. I fell back onto the ground, seeing the hawk grinning and walking away, leaving me to die. My head fell back onto the floor, pain seering through my body as my vision began to blur.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was war... outright war...

"...mon... hea... ide..."

"...esus... wi... e okay...?"

"I told him to stay out of the fight..."

I could hear voices as I woke up... I tried to sit up when pain rushed through me.

"Agh..." I grunted. "Damnit...!"

As I looked around my surroundings, I saw Violet and Petential.

"Soul!" Violet yelled out.

"I told you not to go out there! You couldn't have won the fight anyway." Petential said.

As my vision fully cleared, I saw my surroundings, I was still in the city...

God... It- It was crushed to the ground.

"Wha-" I started with shock. "What the hell happened?!"

Petential looked up at me with regret.

"The army, they destroyed this place..." She said. "I don't even know if anyone survived..."

I suddenly realized why I even came to the city.

"Wait! Camo! Bright! I-" I tried to get up, when the same pain came back, worse than before.

"Idiot!" Violet snapped at me. "Don't move so suddenly, you'll make it worse."

I looked at the city, skyscrapers now fallen over, small buildings burnt to ashes, and even the road itself caved open. But I was only concerned about Bright and Camo. Are they OK? Oh, god, don't tell me they were killed too!

"Fine...! Can-" I started. "Can you at least take me to my house?" I asked.

Petential looked at me with surprise, then calmed as she seemed to understand why.

"Can you walk?" She asked.

I began to stand up very slowly to prevent pain to rush within me, it did, but not as bad. I was able to stand, so I should be able to walk.

"Y-Yeah..." I said.

"OK, where's your house?"

It took a while, but we finally made it to my house and, goddammit it was demolished. Fear of Camo and Bright went into me.

We went inside the house to see the interior burnt, broken, caved in, pretty much anything to describe destroyed.

"God, no..." I thought.

I immediately noticed a note left on the counter, oddly the only thing that had been destroyed. I picked up the note, opened it and read.

"Soul,

If you're reading this, it means you're alive, thank goodness. I don't have much time so I'll make this note quick. If you can, make your way to the woods east of the city, and find a tree with carvings in it, making an 'S' climb to the top, and you'll know what to do...

I hope you're okay, and us? Well we're still alive.

Bright &amp; Camo."

Tears were rushing out of my eyes. Thank god they're alive.

I folded up the note and put it in my pocket.

"Are you ready to leave Soul?"

I turned around to see Violet standing behind me. I looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..." I said. "I'm ready."


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed for me for my wound to heal completely, leaving a scar on my side.

"Soul, are you sure you're okay?" Violet asked me.

"Don't worry about me Violet, I'm fine." I replied.

"Alright good."

Violet walked away as I began to get up from my seat, and made my way towards the kitchen getting something to eat.

As I was looking around, Petential walked towards me.

"Soul, how's your wound?" She asked me.

"I'm fine Petential. Don't worry about me." I replied.

"Okay, and please, just call me Pet." She said. "Anyway, that's not why I came."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Actually," Pet started. "Master wants to speak with you."

This was a suprise, Pet's Master hasn't spoke to me ever since we first met.

"Do you know why he wants to see me?" I asked.

"That's only between you and him." Pet replied.

"Alright." I answered as I walked by Pet and walked into the door leading to her Master, closing me behind me.

"Ahh, Soul." the Master began.

"Hello, sir," I started. "Petential said you needed to see me?" I asked.

I saw Pet's Master turn around to look at me with delight.

"Yes... I believe you're ready..." He said."

"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked.

Pet's Master got up from his seat and began to walk around the room, stopping at a golden handle that seemed to glow brightly in this dark room. Soon after staring at it, he picked it up.

"What is he pickin up?" I thought.

"Soul... You have so much potential," he started. "You are loyal... Kind... Determined... Although you seem to be driven too much on revenge. It is a dangerous feeling Soul, but I'm sure you can wash away that feeling, knowing there are people out there that care..."

Silence drew through the room as he walked towards me, stopped, then extended his arm with the handle.

"Take it..." He said. "I know you'll use this for good..." He smiled as he said this.

I stared at the beautiful golden handle, glowing brightly in the darkness. Is this my destiny? How could it? No, I'm being given this for a reason.

Hesitantly, I reached over the Master's hand and grabbed the handle.

As I grabbed it, a surge of light brightened up to a blinding rate, and I felt a rush go through my body. It was cold, freezing even, untill, seconds later, it stopped, the light surrounding me dimmed out. I looked into my hand and found that the handle had now emitted an azure blade out from the top of it.

"Now, it is time to teach you." The master said.

I looked up to him, confusion fillled my mind.

"Teach... Me...? Teach me what?" I asked.

"That sword handle gave a gift to you. It's an Aura Blade."

I looked at the blade and saw that the blade itself glowed an azure glow, the force emitting a cool breeze running across my body.

"The blade emitting from the handle, Soul, that's your aura." The master explained to me.

"My... Aura... What is...?" I had so many thoughts going through my mind I couldn't even think straight.

"Your aura..." The master began to answer. "Think of it as your life force."

I looked back at the blade at hand, as my aura emmited from the handle in an azure color.

"Do you really believe..." I started. "That I'm really worthy of a weapon like this?"

"I know you are..." The master replied. "I saw it within your heart, you are truly a noble worrior, althoiugh, you may not know it yet."

I looked back up at the master, noticing a small smile on his gentle face.

"Soul, are you ready to be taught how to control this power?" He asked.

I looked down at the sword itself, and looked back up, nodding my head.

"Yes," I replied. "I am."

The power flowing through the sword was so overwhelming. It felt as if it was sucking the life right out of my body. I wasn't sure if I could even survive the training.

"Focus, Soul!" The master yelled out. "Don't let the blade overpower your will!"

I closed my eyes, and felt the power surge through me, as I opened them I gave the blade a large swing and as I did, a huge blast of energy shot from the blade, creating a projectile being fired out. After it did that, I examined the blade and found that the blade itself seemed to be emmiting a more powerful force than ever before. I looked over to the master and saw a smile across his face.

"It seems that the sword has accepted you as its weilder... You are ready, Soul."

I looked back down at the blade and had it go back into the handle. I put the handle into a hook on my belt, then began to walk out of the room untill the master called out to me.

"Soul..." He called out.

I stopped right at the door and turned around.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you plan to go out to fight the man who ran the attack, you must be prepared..." He said. "I'm creating armor for you to protect yourself from any enemies you will encounter."

I wanted to nerd out so much, but this was no time to get excited. I nodded my head.

"Ok." I replied as I walked out the room.

I had found a spot where I could look at a beautiful scenery a few minutes away from the house. I had probably been sitting there, staring at the scenery for a few hours untill I heard footsteps come up from behind. I turned around to see Petential walking towards me.

"There you are, Soul. I was wondering where you were." Pet said.

"Sorry, Pet. I guess I lost track of time." I replied, chuckling.

"It's alright." She replied. "So, what do you think?" She asked.

"Huh?" I replied. "What do I think in what?" I asked.

"About what you're about to do... "

I looked down at the ground. Thinking of all my previous choices, just begging for my chance at revenge... but now...

"I'm not sure..." I started. "I... I'm beginning to wonder what'll actually be in front of me, if all of this will be worth it..."

Silence drew through the scenary.

"Soul..." Pet replied, butting a hand onto my shoulder. "You have a kind spirit, like the kind that would do anything to help their loved ones..." She stopped and looked deeply into my eyes. "I can see it..."

I looked back down to the ground, and just kept thinking. I had always thought I was never strong enough to protect my friends, but after protecting them, after the sudden attack, I realized that I could.

And I will.


	8. Chapter 8

"Soul," the master started. "are you sure you are ready?"

I had told the master I believed I was ready to part away, and seek my journey. I was aware of the risks, and the potential consequences, but I reassured myself, nothing, absolutely nothing would stand in my way.

"Yes," I stated. "I know I am."

The master turned around to face me.

"Well then," the master said as he turned around to face me. "Let this be my parting gift to you."

He raised his hand, and the handle of the Aura Blade lifted off the holster on my belt, and began to spin around me. I tried to keep up with the handle, but quickly lost track as the handle began to spin around me faster, and faster, untill it became only a blur.

Soon, I suddenly became... weightless, as I began to get lifted off the ground. As I did, a glow of light began to form around the ring that was the handle. Slowly it began to get brighter, and continued to do so, untill it was so bright, I couldn't even see anything in front of me.

Finally, the light reached it's peak, and with a blinding sparkle, I suddenly felt a light weight, press down on my body, and just as I felt it, the blinding light faded away in an instant, revealing me in golden armor, with a blue flow, that looked just like my aura, and several sapphires placed within the armor. The handle slowed down to a stop and made its way back into the holster, as I made a slow descent back towards the ground.

"Wha-" I couldn't even form words, this armor was incredible, it didn't even feel like the armor was hindering my movement. It was as if I wasn't even been wearing this armor.

"Don't try to to think about the armor," the master said. "Just know that it will keep you safe."

I looked back up at the master, I could say nothing. I nodded and walked out of the room, neither him or I said anything.

"Soul... I can only wish you the best of luck." Petential says as I was standing just beyond a trail that would lead to the woods located east on what was now a destroyed city.

I looked down at the trail, this was what would lead me to what I had hoped to see. It was not revenge I was looking for, but rather for what's important to me, those who care for me.

"Thank you... Petential." I said, my voice shaking.

In fact, my whole body was shaking, as there was no saight of me ever to stop. I... I was terrified.

"Soul." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Violet walking up behind me.

"Violet." I started. "I thought you weren't gonna be here-"

I was stopped by Violet suddenly pulling me in for a hug, suprised, I couldn't react for a bit.

"Soul..." Violet said again. "Please... Please be safe..." She said with a sorrowful tone. "I don't want to lose someone I care for... Not again..."

I looked at Violet in the eyes, as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"You..." I started. "You... lost someone too?" I knew I probably shouldn't have asked, but I wanted to know. Living with Violet for a few weeks, I seemed to have grown a relationship with her as a friend.

"My dad..." That was all she replied with.

She stil didn't let me go. I saw tears gushing down her face, so I gave her a hug back, with my mind filled with sympathy. I could hear her sobbing, along with her whimpering. It pained me to see, and hear her like this, it made me tear up.

"Violet..." I said. "Don't think about it... I don't want to see you like this..."

A couple of minutes went by, but it felt like an hour, standing there, keeping Violet in my grasp as she continued to cry, but soon after, she finally took deep breaths, and stopped crying. We then stepped away from each other, looking into each others eyes. Violet then looked down, and reached down for something behind her.

"Take this." She said. "I know you'll need it..."

I looked at what she was holding, and grabbed it. I observed it, and noted it was another katana, this one much smaller, about the size of a 2 foot stick.

"Th-Thank you Violet." I said.

Violet nodded, and gave a subtle smile.

"Please Soul," Violet said. "Stay safe."

"I promise," I replied. "I will stay safe, for you, and everyone else that matters to me."

Slowly, I turned around, thinking about my choice for the final time. I then took the first step onto the pathway, and away from home.

Soon, I made my way into the woods, a much more eerie place than I ever anticipated. Darkness beginning to consume whatever light had been originally occupying. I thought back of the message that Bright had given me, to find a tree with a carving of the letter S, but there are probably hundrerds of trees here, how was I possibly gonna find this specific tree?

It was starting to get dark, and there was no way I was going to find any sort of shelter in this time. I began to pick up my pace, I was going to sleep for the night underneath a large tree to be within the shadow of the tree when sunlight would emerge. I finally made my way towards the trunk of the tree. I sat underneath the leaves, and closed my eyes, nodding off to sleep.

A couple hours have passed an I began to hear... voices? I opened my eyes to see darkness, but I was still underneath the tree, as all sunlight had faded away. I quickly stood up and drew out the Aura Blade, listening for the voices, but they never returned.

Listening more carefully, I heard the voices return behind me. They were so quiet, almost as if they were inside a building, casually talking. I turned back around to see the tree, but there couldn'tbe any voices coming from that tree... right?

Curiosity got the best of me, and I put my ear up to the trunk of the tree, and I heard the same voices as I heard earlier, but there couldn't be anyone in this tree...

Could there?

I began to search the trunk of the tree, with the limited visibility that I had, but with my eyes dialated to the darkness that has surrounded me. After a short while, I had noticed a large S carved on the trunk of the tree. All my focus was now on this tree, as this was the sign Bright had told me to look for. I took out the note again and began to read it.

"Climb to the top, and you'll know what to do..." Looking up, I found large, and what appeared to be very sturdy branches that someone would be able to stand on top of, let alone jump on and off of. Inspecting the structure and the path the branches made, I felt ready to climb the tree.

What a task that turned out to be however, as the distance between the branches was longer than it appeared to be on the ground. I kept sliping off the branches trying to grab on to them, or completely missing the jumps. After a few jumps I felt I couldn't make it up. I never climbed up trees in my life, so this was a foreign activity for me, but the gaps were so large, attempting to make these jumps felt near impossible.

By now, I was beginnig to lose hope for reaching to top of the tree, untill I felt something land on my head, and bounce onto the ground. Looking down, I saw it was a rope, and I looked up to where it came from, the top of the tree, where light began to emerge, and a figure standing on the top of the tree.

"I thought I heard someone falling out here." The figure began to say.

"Yeah," I said. "I never climbed that much in my life."

"Heh," The figure chuckled. "Don't feel ashamed, you're not the first one like this. Now, grab on to the rope, I'll help you up."

I looked at the rope, grabbed it, and began to walk towards the tree.

"Grab on tight," The figure said. "and walk up the tree, I'll pull you up."

I did just that, I tightly gripped onto the rope, and with the help of the figure, climbed up to the top of the tree. When I reached the top, the figure reached his hand out with a glove on it. I reached out and grabbed it, and was pulled up. After which I was lead inside to top of the tree and entered the opening that lead to a hole in which a ladder was the only way to enter and exit the hole.

"Hey, thanks for helping me up." I said to the figure.

"No problem. It's just good to see you again." He replied.

"Again...?" I thought.

I turned around to see who exactly had helped me up the tree, and I saw a male chameleon dressed in all black. I couldn't believe who it was, and I felt horrible for not even recognizing him.

"Camo?!" I asked.

"Heh, what's up man?" He replied, in which he held out his fist.

"I'm so sorry I didn't even recognize you... Has it really been that long or has it been just me?" I asked as I reached out and connected my fist with Camo's.

"No worries, Soul, and yeah, it's felt like a really long time... I'm just glad to see you're ok." Camo said. "Come on, we should head down."

We went to the hole and climbed down the ladder. reaching the bottom, I saw more people living down there in conditions that no one, especially people who had survived a massive sized attack, should ever have to live by, at least, not willingly.

"How long has this place been around?" I asked.

"Long time." Camo answered. "Not even the guy who runs this place knows, but all we know is that it's the only place where we remain safe from any attack. We call it 'The Safehouse' even though we're underground." Camo joked.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. I observed the area I was in. Dirt filled, barely seemed sturdy enough to hold the ground above, but if it was able to be held up for so long, I guess there really wasn't much to worry about, but the people here seemed a bit hostile towards each other, everyone gave one another glances. I was starting to get worried someone was gonna get attacked at some point.

"I gotta ask..." I said to Camo.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How's Bright?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

Camo looked down, and seemed to space out for a moment, he then sighed and looked back up at me.

"She... hasn't really been the same after the city was attacked." Camo said.

No words could describe how horrified I was to hear that. How damaging, how tramatizing was this to Bright? I couldn't stand to think of her like that.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Follow me." Camo replied, and began to lead me to where Bright had been. I just wanted to help her, but never had I wanted to just stay there, and just never leave that room untill she knows that nothing like what happened, ever happens again. Eventually, we reached the door that Bright was behind. I was standing behind the door that would reunite me with my friend that I had known since childhood.

"You wanna be left alone with her?" Camo asked.

"Yeah..." I answered.

Camo walked away as I stood there in front of the door, slowly reaching my way towards it to push it open, but, I stopped, I thought of what Bright had been going through, how much stress she must be having, thinking I might not even be out there anymore. Thinking about her possibly thinking that thought just made me feel horrid, and I couldn't stand to leave her hopeless any longer.

Slowly but surely, I began to open the door, and there she was, sitting on a makeshift bed, staring into the blank space that was a wall. It broke my heart knowing that's where she may have been for all these weeks, staring into a void of nothing, thinking of... something. Something I didn't even want to start guessing what she was thinking. I walked into the room, slowly but surely, and crept the door closed behind me. I didn't want to frighten her, thinking I was someone she never knew. When I closed the door, I began to walk towards her.

It seemed time began to slow down, as if any and all thoughts and memories began to rush back into my head, from the day we met, to the last day I would see her for months, and now seeing her now only reinforced these memories, and it just broke me more to see her in this broken state. I had almost lost where I was at and realized I was right next to her.

I had to say something now.

"Bright...?" I called to her with a soft voice, hoping to not scare her in some way.

I got no response, as all she did was lower herr head to stare onto the makeshift bed she had been sitting on.

"Bright?" I called to her once again, this time with a more louder voice, hoping she could hear me.

Still, nothing. Horrible thoughts now began to rush into my head. Is she really that scared of whoever lead the attack? Then again, I was scared too, probably more than she was.

Looking down at the ground that I had been standing on, I began to turn around and walk away, untill I felt a hand grab onto mine. I turned around and saw Bright grabbing onto mine. Curiosity took over me and I turned back around towards Bright.

It was then, she finally turned her head, and looked up at me. Staying still, I watched as she slowly stood up, and took a few tiny steps towards me. She stopped, getting as close as she can, towards eye level. Silence drew over the room, as I figured she was putting the pieces together, to know I was truly here.

"Promise..."

She... She spoke, but what is she trying to say?

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Promise me..." She replied.

"Promise you what?" I replied.

Bright looked down and closed her eyes, and apeared to be blushing. I leaned in towards her and asked her again.

"What is it Bright? What is-"

She leaned in to me and locked her lips with mine. Shoked, I felt paralyzed, as I didn't stop her from what was happening. I just sorta, embraced it. Soon she leaned back, opened her eyes, and tears began to roll down her face.

"Promise me... That you'll protect us... From anything..."

That was all i needed to hear, as I grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug that I never wanted to let go from, but I needed to say something to her face, to let her know what I say, is something I truly mean.

"I promise you... I will protect you... from anything... and everything..." I said to her as tears began to roll down my face.

"Thank you... Soul." Bright replied as she grabbed the back of my head, and pulled it in for another kiss. This one, I embraced with every bit of my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Opening my groggy eyes, I realized I was in the makeshift bed with Bright cuddled up beside me, her hand placed onto my chest, and mine, I saw was in her hair. It suddenly came back into my mind what had happened last night. It felt like it all happened so quickly, I forgot what even happened that night, but it all came back to me in a flash.

After I had found Bright, I never wanted to leave her, her presence making me feel the hope that I had lost those few weeks ago. I never wanted it to go away, as being with her made me truly happy, something I had never felt in so long. We went over to the bed and laid down on it, looking into each others eyes, not saying a word.

Bright reached her hand towards my face, and I allowed her to touch it. As she did, I could see a faint smile form onto her face. A smile emerged from my face seeing her in front of me, growing a smile across her lips. We must've stayed there for hours, as I could not remember anything afterwards. We fell asleep, as all I remember was waking up the next morning.

I looked at Bright, finding peace within her own self being, but I looked down towards the floor, and realized. I couldnt stay here forever, and I figured... No... I knew Bright wouldn't want to stay down here much longer, and I wanted to grant that inexplicit wish for her. I got up from the bed, realizing that I still had my clothes on, which now were mildly covered in dirt, grabbed the Aura blade I had left by the closed door, and grabbed the edge of the door, where I would begin to open it, but I stopped for a moment to turn around and look at Bright on the bed.

"Bright..." I said in a quiet tone, to not wake Bright up. "I'll be back... I promise..." I finished as I pulled open the door and exited the room.

When I left the room, I walked over to the large main room, the first room I ever saw when I entered the Safehouse. Looking around, I saw Camo over at a table. I walked over to greet him.

"Mornin' Camo..." I greeted.

"'Sup, Soul." Camo replied. "I didn't see you for the rest of the night. I assume Bright's doing alright?"

I took a seat and looked down at the table. "She..." I started. "She's gonna be fine, but... She's pretty shaken."

Silence drew into the room for a moment. "Well, I'm glad you're here to help her out." Camo replied.

Nothing but silence drew about the near empty room, and the few people that were in the room, didn't utter a word. Thoughts creeped into my head, the attacks, my desire for revenge, my friends. I felt it was all connected in some way. Why would the army attack more populated areas, especially with me living in those areas? Do they know where I'm at? It gave me shivers to think about it, but it would be possible that someone would be spying on me, just within the corner of my vision, and leaving as soon as I could see him. I looked over at Camo, realizing he seemed to have some thoughts on his mind.

"Camo." I said.

"What's up, Soul?" He asked, as he glared up at me.

The glare pierced my sight, never had I seen Camo like this before, with a possible similar level of anger within him as I had many years ago. It's as if him and I switched roles.

"Do you know, or did you realize anything about that army, when they attacked us?" I asked.

Camo looked bak down when I asked, the same level of anger in his eyes.

"When they attacked... I could see something different in the grunts." Camo stopped talking for a moment to recollect himself before continuing. "I could see little within their helmets, but what I could see, was if they were... Undead."

"Undead?" I asked. "What do you mean?" I had to know.

"It's as if they had been brought back and brainwashed to... Do whatever they're told... Puppets for a demon spawned from the depths below, and with so many soldiers they have, they came out to attack with an unstoppable army."

"So an army of the undead..." I mumbled to myself.

"I guess the thing that's bothering me is... What, or who, is controlling this army?" Camo thought out loud as he looked back up towards me.

More people began to enter the room, and the noise began to get louder, soon becoming almost deafening. I never realized before how many people were coming in here to talk to each other, eat, drink, or even do anything. It got overwhelming at points. Thoughts of this... Undead army came into mind, no one man could face off against it... Only...

"Then we need to build an army of our own." I stated.

Camo opened his eyes in shock from my statement. "What?" He then chuckled. "Soul, that's crazy! There's no way we can face off against an army like that!"

I looked at Camo. "I know how you're feeling right now Camo. You want revenge, you want to kill whoever it is that lead that attack." Camo looked up at me, but I continued. "However, I want you to remember this. Revenge won't be satisfying, whatever you want, you won't get it. All the anger, all the rage... It'll keep building inside of you, untill sometime, you'll only become a replacement for the one you have killed."

Neither of us said a thing, and it felt as if the main room was getting quieter with my "speech", but I didn't let it get to me, and I began to conclude.

"I'm now in the same position you were in before, to help you through this... This is more than a chance at revenge... This is something more than that. This is a chance to rise up, and end this army that has taken many lives." I looked around to see everyone in the room looking at me, noticing this, I stood up on the table.

"Our friends... Our families... People we love... This army is out for blood... Using genocide for its own entertainment, as it rises above us for it's quest at power..." I looked around the entire room, seeing everyone in the room staring back at me, listening to my voice. "I, for one, have seen enough bloodshed to fill an entire lifetime for anyone in here. No longer am I gonna stand beside and watch, as there is something to end everything here."

"How?" Camo asked below me.

I looked down at him.

"Fight back." I said.

"But, Soul... Fighting against a giant army like that... It's suicide..." Camo tried to rethink my thoughts. "You're asking all of us here, to die."

I turned away from Camo to look back at the crowd looking back at me. I thought of what he said. "He's right." I thought.

"Yeah..." I said as I stepped down the table. "I guess I am..."

Silence drew from the entire room. Never in my life had I heard a room as large as this so quiet. I sat down on the chair again, looking down at the ground, when I heard someone speak up.

"Rebelle." I turned around to see a larger wolf standing up with his arm held up, confidently in the air. Slowly but surely, I could see more people standing up raising their arms in the air, one by one."

"Rebelle." I could hear more people chanting.

"Rebelle! Rebelle! Rebelle!"

It was overwhelming to even catch up with, as the chanting began to swiftly change to a war cry, as people were yelling, seemingly joining forces as one.

"So... I see we're going through with this?" I turned around to see a hedgehog walking up behind me through the crowd. "I don't believe we've met. Name's Duo." He introduced as brought his hand out, I reached out to his hand and shook it.

"My name's Soul" I introduced.

"I've heard, Camo told me about you." He let go of my hand, and began to look around the main room. "Well, you sure have brought quite a following." He joked.

"Heh," I chuckled. "I guess."

"Well, I know there's no way I'm gonna stop anybody here, so..." Duo began to stand on the table next. "I guess, we rise!" He exclaimed.

Everyone in the room exploded with cheering. Everyone raising their armsonce more, agreeing to start our "Revolution" against an undead army. I looked around the hyped up cround, and in the middle of so many people, I could see Bright, with a look of sadness in her eyes. As soon a sI could see her, she turned and began to walk away. I wasn't gonna let her go, so I jumped from the table and walked through the crowd to catch up to Bright. I got to her room where we were last night, seeing her sitting on the bed.

"Bright... I." I started to say.

"No..." Bright interrupted. "I understand."

I walked over to Bright and sat next to her, the sadness still in her eyes, but not nearly as apparent as when I first saw her last night.

"I get it," She said. "It's the right thing. We can't stay under these monsters who have killed so many... I'm just scared... For you."

"Bright..." I tried to reply.

"No..." She suddenly replied. "I've grown to not like that name now..."

"Well..." I said stupidly, never expecting something like this. "What do you want to be called?"

Bright sighed. "I don't know... Maybe like..." She tried to think of a name.

"Eclipse..." I mumbled to myself.

Bright looked over at me. "What was that?"

I looked over at Bright. Apparently, Eclipse had caught her attention.

"Say that again." She requested to me.

"What? Eclipse?" I asked.

Suddenly, she leaped onto me, wrapping her arms around me, burying her face onto my shoulder, where I could hear mild sobbing from her.

"I love it." She said.

I moved my arm around her, and pulled her in.

"Alright... Eclipse." I said to her as I reached my other arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I like that name too."


End file.
